


bedsheets and a morning rose

by okanus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Assumptions, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Rose, Making Out, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining, Secret Admirer, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, after ep 11, keith is super gay, literally it just happens for a second in a flashback, of sorts, super brief lance/ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okanus/pseuds/okanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rose lay on the rumpled sheets next to him. </p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where Keith receives a magical romance flower from a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bedsheets and a morning rose

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys !! this fic happened because i was listening to panic! at the disco. the title comes from a lyric in the gr8 song 'Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time'. i'd been meaning to write something for this show for a while, since it owns my bi ass. i heard this lyric, got inspired and wanted to write a 500 word drabble for it, but then this happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ this fic is dedicated to my beautiful soulmate lola, i wanted to thank her for putting up with my ranting about these disgustingly cute gays. hope u enjoy reading !! xxx

Keith was awake. He didn’t exactly know why. Something had stirred him from unconsciousness. Had something dropped onto the floor? The Red Paladin refused to open his eyes, still clinging to the last vestiges of sleep. 

 

Wait.

 

There was an unfamiliar scent in the air. Keith sprung up, completely awake now. Thoughts rushed through his mind. Had the Galras managed to poison the air vents? What was going on? He frantically looked around the room, trying to pinpoint the source of the smell.

 

Whatever it was smelled sweet, but not sickly, and had a freshness to it. It was… nice? Keith calmed down slightly. He had been breathing this air for at least five minutes, and nothing seemed to be happening to him. Yet.

 

He snuggled back under the sheets. It was probably some weird Altean air-freshener Coran was trying out. Lying on his side, Keith saw something he hadn't been able to while sitting up. 

 

A rose lay on the rumpled sheets next to him. 

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Keith sat up once more, slower this time. He reached for the flower hesitantly. He didn’t have much knowledge of flowers, but he was pretty sure that it was a rose. He was also confident in the fact that normal roses weren’t this beautiful. The rose’s petals seemed to be radiating an aura of sorts, and he had never seen such a vibrant shade of red. It didn’t have any visible thorns, so Keith grabbed it and jumped out of bed. He needed to ask Allura about this. Was this a thing? Did each of the Paladins receive a colour-coded rose? Was this part of some ‘team bonding exercise’?

 

As he made his way to the kitchen/dining area, he could hear the rest of the Paladins laughing and chatting with each other. There never seemed to be many arguments when he and Lance were split up. But at least, as Lance said himself, they made a good team. Still, Keith wouldn’t mind if he and Lance stopped their so-called ‘rivalry.’ He was pretty sure their relationship could be called friendship by now, considering how many times Keith had saved Lance’s dumb ass.

 

But what was Keith supposed to do when he wanted so much more than friendship?

 

He’s had this conversation with himself before. He was sick of it. Lance was straight, and no amount of pining could do anything about it.

 

He had reached the kitchen. He strode right in, where the Paladins, plus Allura and Coran were sitting around the table counter. 

 

“Allura, what is this?”

 

He tossed the rose onto the middle of the counter.

 

“Oh!” she gasped slightly. “This is an Altean rose. This is an extremely rare type, called Dameras Laur, meaning truest love. They are normally exchanged between lovers, usually sent alongside letters. They’re quite beautiful, aren’t they?” 

 

She picked it up and inhaled, smiling.

 

“Yeah, I guessed it was a rose. Not that other stuff. But why was it lying on my bedsheets when I woke up this morning?”

 

The rest of the Paladins looked up at Keith’s question, and stared at the rose in Allura’s hand. Shiro, Pidge and Hunk were inspecting it with curiosity, while Lance had a small smile on his face, which he quickly transformed into a smirk as he stood up.

 

“Keith, buddy, I think the answer is pretty obvious. You’ve got a secret admirer, and I think we all know who it is.” 

 

Lance looked delighted.

 

Keith’s heart sped up. Was Lance going to say that it was him who had put the rose there? Was he going to proclaim his love right here in the kitchen?

 

“Coran, you old dog.” Lance continued. Everyone except Keith and Coran cracked up with laughter. Even Shiro chuckled!!! Shiro!!!!!! Coran went bright red and started gesticulating wildly. 

 

“The fact - that you think?????!!!! I would - !!!!! For Keith!!!!!!????”

 

This just set the rest of them off even more. Hunk had literal tears in his eyes, the bastard, while Pidge had sunk to the floor, gripping their stomach with hysteria. Lance was leaning back in his chair, one hand clutching his chest with his head thrown back in mirth.

 

“Lance, don’t be an asshole,” Shiro said through his laughter.

 

Lance. That motherfucker. He was probably pranking Keith. Making him think he had a goddamn ‘secret admirer.’ Very funny.

 

Keith snatched the rose back up. 

 

“Whatever. I’m gonna throw it away.”

 

Allura shook her head firmly. 

 

“You cannot! Once a Dameras Laur has been gifted upon you, it must stay by your side til you and your partner say ‘I love you’ to each other once more. That way, your love is guaranteed to bloom just as this flower does. The beauty of the rose represents the love of your partner. I must say, I have never seen one as exquisite as this. Even between my father and mother. Your secret admirer must harbour a lot of affection for you.”

 

Keith flushed. This had to be a joke. No way could someone in this castle be sending him a….. romance flower???

 

“It will never wilt, and does not need a vase of any sort. It will just follow you around, as a reminder of your partner’s love.” Allura continued.

 

Great. Just… great. Keith now had a glowing rose following him around everywhere. This was definitely one of the weirder things to happen to him since he left Earth, and he had once had an alien caress his hair with one of their many tentacles. Turns out that’s how they mate, and if Coran hadn’t hastily dragged him away, Keith had no idea what would have happened. He didn’t want to know.

 

Lance smirked.

 

“Looks like you were pretty excited to find out who sent you this rose, huh?”

 

The Blue Paladin nodded towards Keith’s lower body.

 

Crap. Keith looked down. In his rush to find Allura, he hadn't realised he was wearing nothing but a pair of old Pikachu boxers. Fuck. If it was possible to blush even more, Keith did. He was annoyed to see the flush spread through his whole body. If Galras attacked them right now, he’d probably walk straight into their arms just to escape the current humiliation he was experiencing. 

 

“I’m… going to go train. Bye.”

 

Keith fled the kitchen, with the goddamn rose following after him. He needed to clear his head.

 

** ——— **

 

The lights of the training room lit up as he walked in, now wearing his usual black t-shirt and some grey sweatpants. 

 

“Begin training sequence. Level 5.” 

 

The gladiator appeared in front of Keith. He readied his bayard. He would have to be 100% focused, which meant no time to worry about the stupid ‘secret admirer’. Perfect. The robot approached. Five minutes later, Keith had destroyed it. 

 

“Begin training sequence. Level 6.”

 

The fight began, and Keith’s mind became nothing but a continous flow of dodging, slicing, blocking. A final stroke and the gladiator was done for.

 

“Begin training sequence. Level 7.”

 

Keith couldn’t stop thinking about the rose, and the mysterious sender. He knew who he wanted the rose to be from. Lance. Who else? Fucking Lance, with his fucking smile, and his fucking _eyes._ Keith slashed at the robot madly.

 

“Begin training sequence. Level 8.”

 

This had to be some sort of gag. Maybe it was Pidge messing with him? Keith’s thoughts drifted back, as always, to Lance. Did he have any idea how _hard_ he made Keith’s life? The way he would casually strip down to his briefs after a mission, or how his voice was always so husky and deep in the mornings. Goddamn. Fucking. Straight. Boys. Keith chopped off each of the gladiator’s limbs with each word.

 

“Begin training squence. Level 9.”

 

Sweat drenched his whole body. His muscles ached and yet he kept going. Because as soon as he stopped, his thoughts would be consumed by this ‘secret admirer.’ And Lance. Always Lance. A violent stab ended the gladiator’s brief existence.

 

“Begin training squence. Level 10.”

 

He avoided what would have been a particularly nasty blow, and lunged at the gladiator. Keith missed, and the gladiator retaliated with coming at him with a punch. It could be seen coming a mile away, and for Keith, it should have been easy to block. Of course, at that second his eyes caught on the rose, which had been hovering nearby. His breath caught as he was struck with a mental image of Lance slipping silently into his room to place it beside his head.

 

And that’s when he got knocked unconscious by the gladiator.

 

———

 

A whoosh of cold air struck Keith in the face. He stumbled out of the healing pod and straight into someone. A tall, warm, strong someone. 

 

“A little clingy, are we?” 

 

Fuck. Of course Keith had to swoon right into Lance’s arms like some sort of damsel in distress. He immediately pushed himself off (God, his chest!) and managed to stand up straight. Lance was looking at him strangely, but he brushed it off. Not everyone can come out of a healing pod looking like a model. Except Lance. Shit, Keith was really falling for this guy.

 

“Keith, are you okay?”

 

Lance sounded worried. That didn’t work with Keith. Lance was supposed to be care-free, and Keith would fight a thousand Galras just to keep a smile on that boy’s face.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he assured him. “I’m a little thirsty, though.”

 

“Come, I’ll help you to the kitchen.” 

 

Lance placed his arm around Keith’s shoulders. They were so close Keith felt Lance’s whole body pressed up beside his own. Keith had to barely turn his head and their faces would collide. It would be so, so, easy. He imagined pressing his lips against those of the taller boy, gripping his neck and just pulling them together. He wanted to, so badly. But.

 

_They had just finished a successful mission, and the leader of the tiny planet they had just released from the Galras’ rule had invited them to stay and take a short break. Allura had allowed them one night of fun, before they would have to resume ‘defending the universe.’ The Paladins were in a nightclub. It was loud, and dark, and there was a catchy song playing. Keith hated it. But there was an upside. He got to see Lance dance. Truly dance. It should have been illegal, the way he swayed his hips sensually to the beat. Keith bit his lip, and tore his eyes away from him. He needed to get a grip on this ‘crush’, or whatever the hell it was before it started interfering with Voltron._

 

_“Dude, no thanks. I’m not into that.”_

 

_Lance’s voice carried across the room. Keith’s eyes snapped up. Lance was pushing away a good-looking, rather humanoid, definitely male, alien. Keith saw its lips move, but couldn’t make out the words._

 

_“I said, I’m not into that! You can go find someone else who is, but get away from me!”_

 

_Keith wasn’t worried about Lance getting into trouble. He could take care of himself. But Lance was clearly turning down a guy, and with disgust as well._

 

_‘He could just be tired, maybe he didn’t feel up to it,’ Keith tried to reassure himself. He felt like he was going to vomit, with his stomach churning and his hands shaking. But it was hard to believe that when five minutes later he saw Lance make his way towards a stunning, pink, female alien, whisper something in her ear with a smirk, grab her hand and lead them out of the club. Keith saw their mouths collide just before the doors slammed shut._

 

_Keith was gay, and being completely honest with himself, had had a massive crush on Lance since the idiot barged into the ‘Rescue Shiro Mission’. He hadn’t allowed himself to think Lance was anything but straight. But he had always had a tiny bit of hope, that just maybe, possibly, Lance was into guys as well. Obviously, that wasn’t the case._

 

_The next morning, when the Paladins were eating breakfast, Hunk pointed out the almost painful looking red hickey that was plastered on Lance’s neck, too high for him to cover with his jacket collar._

 

_“Someone had a good night,” he grinned._

 

_Lance went red, but shrugged and winked._

 

_“What can I say? The ladies love a guy who pilots a giant space lion.”_

 

_Keith gripped his spoon tightly. He should have been the one making that mark, claiming Lance as his own. He wanted the whole world to see that Lance was his, and his alone. He stood up._

 

_“This better not interfere with anything,” Keith shot at him irritably. “We can’t stop mid-mission because your ‘lady’ wants to go on a date.”_

 

_“Woah, Keith, chill out! Diamera didn’t want something serious. It’s not like I’ll ever see her again.”_

 

_Good._

 

_“Whatever.”_

 

_Keith stalked out of the kitchen. He was so fucked._

 

_“What the hell was his problem?”Lance’s indignant voice echoed through the corridor._

 

_So. Fucked._

 

“I can manage on my own.”

 

Keith stepped away from Lance. The other boy’s arm dropped limply to his side.

 

“Uh, okay. Just thought you would appreciate the help.”

 

God-fucking-damnit, Lance sounded sincerely sad. Keith scowled.

 

“Yeah, well, I guess not.”

 

He pushed past Lance and started towards his room. The water could wait. He wasn’t that thirsty anyway. 

 

Lance watched him go, the rose trailing limply after him.

 

———

 

That night, sleep didn’t come easy for the Red Paladin. He lay awake, staring at the ceiling. The rose was floating near his head, emitting a faint crimson glow. Who could have sent it? Who _would_ have sent it? Keith made a list of all the possible suspects.

 

Coran - Absolutely not, no way, not a chance.

 

Allura - Keith doubted it. She definitely had a thing for Shiro, but they were completely oblivious to each other’s crushes. Plus, there was also the thing about him being really fucking gay. (And crushing on Lance, but the rest of them didn’t know that.)

 

Hunk - Nope. He had stated himself he was straight. And he seemed to be hung up on one of the people of the Balmera, her name was something like Sara, Shaina, Shay? Keith wasn’t entirely sure.

 

Pidge - They were 14, for Christ’s sake! Plus, Keith couldn’t really see the young genius sneaking into his room before dawn to place a rose on his pillow. It didn’t really suit them.

 

Shiro - Okay. Keith could admit to himself that he used to have a small crush on Shiro. Who didn’t? The guy was a freaking Greek god. But Shiro was way older than him, and way in love with Allura. Keith was happy for him. He deserved something good in his life.

 

But that just left - 

 

Lance. The guy who flirted with every lady alien they came across. The guy who was disgusted by the affections of another male. The guy who wore bunny slippers and a face mask to sleep. The guy who once woke Keith up in the middle of the night because he couldn’t open a jar. The guy Keith once walked in on crying, because of how much he missed his family. The guy who cracked jokes even when surrounded by the enemy. The guy who Keith was wholly and undisputedly in love with. 

 

Holy shit.

 

Holy shit.

 

He was in love with Lance. How had he not known before?

 

He had to talk to someone.

 

———

 

“Shiro?” 

 

He knocked on the Black Paladin’s door. The rose was flittering beside him. It was late, but Keith knew he would be awake. Shiro barely slept. He had once confessed to Keith, late at night when they were both drunk off their asses, that it was because he was too afraid of his nightmares. The next morning, they didn’t bring it up, and Keith hadn’t dared to since.

 

“Keith, is that you? Come in.”

 

The door slid open on Shiro doing pushups. For fuck’s sake! Keith knew he was pretty fit, but Shiro was something else. He went and sat on the bed where Shiro joined him.

 

“What’s up? Are you okay?”

 

He sounded concerned. Keith looked into his hands, unable to meet his eyes. 

 

“Shiro. I…I… I think I’m in love with Lance.”

 

Wow. That felt surprisingly good to get off his chest. Keith forced himself to make eye contact with Shiro. The elder was fondly smiling at him, but his next words threw Keith off.

 

“I know.”

 

What.

 

“What? How? Who else knows? Does _he_?” Keith stammered. Shit shit shit. If Lance found out? He would never be able to look him in the eye again. And what would that mean for Voltron? What if a planet was destroyed because Lance refused to form the robot with a guy who was in love with him?

 

“Keith, it’s okay. Keith. Look at me,” Shiro commanded, not unkindly. “Take a deep breath, you’re hyperventilating.” He placed a comforting hand on Keith’s back. “And to answer your questions? I know, and I’m pretty sure Pidge and Hunk have their suspicions. Lance is completely oblivious, because he’s an idiot.”

 

Keith was pretty sure he heard Shiro whisper “and so are you” at the end of that sentence, but he let it slide.

 

“How?”

 

He didn’t need to finish the question. 

 

“I can see it, Keith. The way you look at him after a dangerous mission, like you’re so thankful he’s alive. The way you roll your eyes when he makes a bad joke, but smile afterwards when you think no-one’s looking. The way you almost snapped your spoon when you saw that hickey on his neck. The way your eyes flashed to him when Allura told you the rose came from someone in love with you. The way - “

 

“I get it, Shiro! Fuck, I’m so embarrassed right now. I was really that obvious?”

 

Shiro nodded slightly, smiling a little sheepishly. He removed his hand from Keith’s back, and placed both his palms on Keith’s shoulders firmly.

 

“Keith.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You need to tell him.”

 

“Shiro? Are you fucking crazy? He would - he would _hate_ me.”

 

Keith was ashamed at the crack in his voice when he spoke.

 

“Keith, do you trust me?”

 

They both knew the answer to that. Keith sighed.

 

“You more than anyone.”

 

“Then listen to me. Tell him how you feel. Please.”

 

…

 

“Keith?”

 

“Okay.”

 

He could do this.

 

———

 

He couldn’t do this.

 

Not when Lance was slouched casually at the breakfast counter, slurping up goop. He looked adorable, with sleepy eyes and ruffled hair. 

 

_Start off small,_ Shiro had told him.

 

He took a deep breath.

 

“Lance?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I…I’m sorry.”

 

Lance didn’t even lift his head up. Shit. Was he really mad at Keith? 

 

“I’m sorry, okay? I really am. For storming out on you, and ignoring you. It was rude, and uncalled for. I’m sorry.”

 

Infuriatingly slowly, The Blue Paladin finished his last bite and raised his head, a laugh close to bubbling from his lips.

 

“Did I just hear that correctly? Keith, the Red Paladin, the greatest pilot the Garrison ever produced, just _apologised_ to me, a humble peasant? I am flattered that you deign to even speak to me, my lord.”

 

“Lance. Shut the fuck up.”

 

“Ah, there’s the Keith we all know and love.”

 

Shit. Did Lance just inadvertently say he loved him? 

 

Keith saw a flush creep up on the other boy’s cheeks. He pretended not to notice it, and instead brushed through a hand through his hair as he stood up to leave.

 

“Okay, well, great, we’re good now. Bye.”

 

Keith walked out of the kitchen without looking back. If he had, he may have seen a smile spread across Lance’s face as he continued eating. 

 

He paused at the doorway.

 

“Lance?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Did you call me the greatest pilot the Garrison ever produced?”

 

“Uhhh, _no._ I definitely did not say anything of that sort, and if I did, I would not be telling the truth, because you are not a better pilot than me, nope, sorry, wrong number, bye!”

 

He leapt up from the table and sprinted down the corridor, screams of ‘YOU HAVE NO PROOF, MULLET-HEAD!’ ringing back to Keith.

 

He turned to the rose, and smiled.

 

———

 

It was supposed to be a quick and easy mission, for the love of God! Naturally, with Keith’s shitty luck, the battery-powered mini jet they had taken down to the planet had died as soon as they touched down. Not too gracefully either, as Lance was piloting. 

 

They had argued the whole way to the hangar about who got to fly the jet. Lance had quickly ran ahead, jumped into the pilot’s seat, and had said with a grin, unless Keith wanted to sit on his lap, he was piloting.

 

Keith let him fly the jet.

 

The planet was rather dry and dusty, with no buildings in sight. A few rock structures were haphazardly placed here and there, but there seemed to be no life forms. They were only here because Allura had wanted some ‘dirt samples.’ When she made her request, Keith had reluctantly put his hand up when the others made their excuses (Pidge was ‘working on something’, Hunk ‘needed to cook,’ Shiro was ‘busy’) and immediately Lance volunteered as well, probably not wanting to let Keith one up him in front of Allura.

 

They weren’t exactly sure of what to do, so they were walking around randomly, putting clumps of soil into test tubes, when it started storming. Colossal golden clouds had swiftly gathered together for as far as the eye could see, and it began to pour with rain. The fat raindrops were the same shade as the clouds, almost like drops of molten gold. Why the hell were they golden?

 

The storm was interfering with their comms, so they had no way of getting help from the other Paladins. Keith could only hope they had realised what was going on, and would come down to rescue them.

 

“Lance, we need to get out of this rain. Who knows what it’s made out of?”

 

“Gold? Who cares! It’s awesome!”

 

Lance was spinning around and dancing in the aureate shower.

 

Keith rolled his eyes at his teammate’s antics. 

 

“It may look like gold, but it seems to be behaving like normal rain. We need to find shelter before we both get pneumonia. If you haven’t noticed, we aren’t exactly wearing our Paladin suits!”

 

They weren’t. They only had their helmets, which weren’t even fucking working. Keith was wearing his red motorcycle jacket, a black t-shirt and what Lance called his ‘emo’ black skinny jeans. Lance was dressed in jeans, his usual green jacket and a tight white shirt. A tight white shirt that was now transparent with streaks of gold due to the precipitation. 

 

Shit. When did Lance even work out? Keith barely saw him in the training centre. Whatever he was doing, it was certainly working. The guy had a fucking eight-pack!

 

Keith inhaled deeply.

 

“Lance, come _on._ ”

 

“Fine, mom.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Sorry, dadd-“

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP.”

 

Lance was shaking with laughter. Keith steadfastly ignored him as they made their way to a small rock overhanging. They slumped down underneath it, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

 

“So, Keith, any idea who sent you that rose?”

 

Lance nodded towards the flower which was currently floating between their heads. Keith swore it was glowing the tiniest bit brighter, but he couldn’t be sure.

 

“No… why?”

 

“No reason. My money’s still on Coran, though.”

 

Keith shoved him mildly. 

 

They fell into silence once more. It was peaceful, with just the pattering of the golden rain providing background noise. Keith enjoyed the tranquility, especially when he realised that he and Lance would usually be bickering right about now. He closed his eyes and leant back against a boulder. 

 

“It was me. I sent it.” Lance blurted out.

 

Keith stopped breathing. He couldn’t speak. _Lance_ had been the one to send the rose to him?

 

“You’re probably really creeped out by me right now, I’m sorry, I just didn’t know how to tell you otherwise, you always seemed out of my league, and I was too scared to confess to you how I felt, and I was going to tell you the first day but I chickened out, and then you seemed almost disgusted by the rose so I couldn’t tell you it was _me -“_

 

Keith shut him up the only way he could. He kissed him.

 

He was kissing Lance.

 

He was kissing Lance.

 

He was kissing Lance.

 

And Lance was kissing back.

 

The next thing he knew, Lance’s back was pressed up against the rock, one of his hands in Keith’s hair, the other on his back trying to bring them closer, but there was no way for them to be closer, and Keith’s hands were fisted in his stupid tight t-shirt, and holy fucking shit they were kissing.

 

Keith had never kissed someone like this before. How could a simple kiss be so warm, so passionate, so perfect, with their mouths moving together like they were made for each other. Keith flicked his tongue against Lance’s lips, and he responded with a gasp, opening his mouth, giving Keith full access to lick into his mouth. When Lance groaned under him and pulled them together even tighter, Keith melted. 

 

How long they were making out for, he had no idea. But when they finally pulled back, Lance was a mess. Keith was pretty sure he wasn’t looking much better. The other boy’s lips were red, swollen and spit-covered. His hair was mussed up, and both his jacket and shirt had been discarded. Keith’s jacket and shirt had also been thrown to the side, and he was panting heavily. They both flopped back against the boulder, this time with Lance leaning against him.

 

Keith had a million questions, but there was one which he needed to ask.

 

“Lance…” 

 

His voice was rough.

 

“Aren’t you - I thought you were — straight?”

 

Lance shifted his entire body so that he was basically sitting in Keith’s lap. The Red Paladin gulped audibly.

 

“Yes, Keith, I am totally straight. That’s why I just made out with you for twenty minutes. Also, gave you a rose which you have to be in love with someone to send,” he deadpanned. “Why the hell would you ask me that?”

 

“I - I saw you turn down that guy, that night you and Diamera - “

 

“I turn down _one guy_ , and you assume I’m straight? He was a fucking perv, Keith! Asking me shit like if I wanted to suck his alien dick right there on the dance floor. Of course I was going to say no to that! I can’t believe you. You really thought me, the best-looking guy in the Garrison, was gonna limit myself to one gender? Bisexual and proud, baby.”

 

He winked. Keith rolled his eyes, but snorted just a little. How could he have been so oblivious? Lance _loved_ him. He still hadn’t fully comprehended it. He needed to hear it. 

 

“Lance?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You said earlier, that you had to be in love with me to send me the rose…”

 

Lance intertwined their hands, and stared Keith right in the face. They were so close, Keith could feel the soft exhales of Lance’s breath upon his skin.

 

“I am head over heels in love with you, Keith Kogane. I love everything about you. I love your stupid mullet, I love your emo anime eyes, I love your bad sense of humour. I love all of it, and I always will. I love you.”

 

He slowly leant forwards that one extra millimetre, kissing Keith gently. Keith’s hands flew up to frame his face, and they rested their foreheads against each other, smiling through the chaste kisses. 

 

“I love you too, Lance,” Keith murmured into his mouth.

 

The rose made a gentle twinkling noise, and they both turned to look at it. Keith had almost forgotten it was there.

 

They watched as it began to blaze a brighter red than Keith had ever seen it do so previously, before moving above their heads. It flared pure white for a millisecond, and as they observed it, turned to a shimmering dust that fell upon their skin, warming their skin briefly and making it gleam.

 

“So, what now?”

 

Keith spoke softly.

 

“Now, we ‘christen’ every room in the castle,” Lance said with an exaggerated wink. He laughed outright at Keith’s expression, which was a mixture of shock, disgust, (and probably a tiny bit of excitement). “I’m kidding!! Kidding!!”

 

He readjusted himself so that he was lying down with his head in Keith’s lap. They didn’t speak for a second, just looked at each other.

 

“Now…” Lance left the sentence in the air.

 

“I want things.” 

 

Keith knew he had phrased that badly, but he powered on.

 

"I want to be able to kiss you whenever I feel like it. I want to go on an actual date with you. I want to tell people that the handsome guy over there is my boyfriend. I want our stupid rivalry to end. I want to be able to call you mine. I want to stay up till 2 a.m. with you, just because we can’t stop talking to each other about the irrelevant little things. I want to tell you that I love you every single night. I want to sit and just look at the stars with you. I want so, so much.”

 

“I…”

 

For once, Lance seemed to be at a loss for words. 

 

“I want all of those things too, Keith.”

 

“Looks like we’re in agreement, then.”

 

“Looks like it.”

 

Keith gazed into the striking blue eyes of the boy in his lap. How could he be so lucky as to end up with him? 

 

“I think I’m pretty lucky myself,” Lance whispered.

 

He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. But he didn’t care.

 

They stayed like that for a while, Keith idly stroking his fingers through Lance’s soft hair.

 

When the golden storm finally cleared, they didn’t care to move.

 

The universe could wait, just for a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading !! this was my first fic ever, so i'm glad you took the time to read it. kudos + comments would be super super appreciated :) if you want to talk to me about klance/voltron, hmu on instagram @galaxyklance !! i also have a marvel fan acc @kamalakhn !! lots of love xoxo


End file.
